


Цветные камешки

by Celebnor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Россыпь тильбо-драбблов без начала, конца и рейтинга





	1. время - поход, после Каррока

Что может быть лучше, чем вечером, вытянув к костру озябшие ноги, выкурить трубочку-другую и послушать какую-нибудь захватывающую повесть о делах древности?  
Нет, Бильбо, конечно, мог с ходу назвать массу более приятных способов провести время. Подремать в кресле после плотного обеда, например. Но сейчас, в походе, все они были для него недоступны, и приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Тем более, что старые истории и легенды Бильбо любил с детства. А у Ори в запасе их было, казалось, нескончаемое множество.  
…Когда был повержен Черный Враг, Силы мира решили заточить его в темницу. И чтобы удержать его там, попросили они брата своего Махала сковать цепь, прочнее которой не видел свет. Много дней работал Махал, пока не выковал из шума кошачьих шагов, корней гор и рыбьего дыхания оковы для мятежника – тонкие как волос и мягкие как шелк. Хоть выглядела эта цепь не прочнее лент, что девы вплетают в косы, не смог тот, кто прежде кипятил моря и разверзал пропасти, порвать ее. И так был он скован, и на долгие годы установился мир…  
Рассказ юного летописца тек медленно, торжественно и плавно, точно большая река. Бильбо слушал его и гадал, через сколько же поколений прошла эта история прежде, чем ее рассказали вечером у костра одному маленькому хоббиту.

А еще Бильбо думал о том, что легендарный создатель гномов, кажется, передал им часть своих секретов. Уж колдовские неразрывные путы ковать научил точно.  
А чем еще объяснить то, что он, порядочный хоббит, вдруг взял и намертво прикипел сердцем к этим шумным, странным, заносчивым… одним словом, к гномам? В особенности к одному - самому странному и заносчивому из всех?  
Чародейством древним разве что, ни чем иным.


	2. время - поход, Мирквуд

Они сидели неподалеку от костра – не на виду у всех, но в то же время особо не таясь. Торин просто не отпустил Бильбо от себя, когда тот принес ему миску с едой. Сначала попросил (пусть и в своей обычной полуприказной манере) поужинать вместе с ним, а потом взял и притянул хоббита к себе, обнимая и кутая в свой плащ. Вечер же, холодает. Бильбо, конечно, приятно было такое проявление чувств. И одновременно с этим он был растерян и смущен.  
Потому что остальные гномы смотрели.  
Фили и Кили – с веселым любопытством.  
Бофур – с удивлением.  
Двалин – с явным неодобрением.  
Примерно с теми же эмоциями покупатели, зашедшие в рыбную лавку, глядят на восьминогого морского гада, которого продавец по какой-то неведомой прихоти выложил на лед рядом с драгоценным осетром. Что это? Откуда он взялся? И как это понимать? - обычно читается на их физиономиях. Сходное недоумение сейчас было написано на лицах гномов, украдкой бросающих взгляды Бильбо. И от этих взглядов хоббиту хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, надеть Кольцо и исчезнуть… Словом, сделать что угодно, лишь бы перестать чувствовать себя недостойным чужаком, посягнувшим на святое – место рядом с королем гномов.  
\- Они привыкнут, - тихо говорит Торин, точно чувствуя его напряжение.  
\- Я надеюсь, - ворчит Бильбо, нервно передергивая плечами, - И как тебе удается быть таким спокойным, а? Натренировался за годы царствования игнорировать мнение окружающих?  
\- И это тоже  
\- Не боишься, что твои подданные осудят тебя за твой выбор? В конце концов, кто я, а кто ты...  
Торин прикрывает глаза и крепче обнимает хоббита. В этом жесте столько усталости и странной горечи, что Бильбо осекается на полуслове, не решаясь продолжить.  
\- Нет, не боюсь. Когда мы дойдем до Эребора и откроем дверь, у меня будут два пути: либо вернуть себе трон, либо погибнуть. Если первое, то тогда никто не посмеет и слова сказать героям, победившим дракона. А если второе... Мне будет все равно, что там напишут про меня летописцы. Я буду уже мертв.  
\- Не смей даже думать о втором варианте, слышишь? - почти шипит Бильбо, отчаянно и зло комкая ворот ториновой рубашки в руках. А потом целует, наплевав на чужие любопытные взгляды.  
И вправду, какая разница, что подумают.


	3. время - пост-канон, Эребор

Теплые руки матери, смех отца, счастье и безмятежность.  
Эребор.  
Истлевшие кости, сломанные колонны, пыль и запустение.  
Эребор.  
Запах строительного раствора, скрип лебедок, споры до хрипоты – откуда брать провизию, кто будет ремонтировать жилой ярус, а, главное, где размещать возвращающихся домой гномов...  
«Это тоже Эребор» - думает Торин.  
Эребор, которого бы не было без двенадцати преданных своему королю безумцев.  
И одной счастливой случайности.  
У случайности – густые светлые кудри, теплые руки и храброе маленькое сердечко. Его биение Торин чувствует всякий раз, когда обнимает Бильбо.


	4. время - пост-канон, Эребор

Сосны трещат и гнутся под порывами ураганного ветра, а в воздухе явственно чувствуется запах гари – так уже было однажды. Торин слишком хорошо помнит, что за этим последовало тогда, более ста лет назад.   
«Не может быть. Слишком… несправедливо,» – бьется в голове жалкая и очень детская мысль. Махал, за что так караешь – сейчас? Неужели за то, что исполнил свой долг перед предками? Или за то, что, вернув Эребор, захотел немного счастья и для себя лично?  
А тень на горизонте все растет – Торин хорошо видит ее, стоя на балконе возле главных ворот Горы. Вот уже можно различить чудовищную голову в роговых наростах и сверкающие когти…  
А у него даже тревогу поднять не выходит - тело точно онемело.   
Все, что он может – это бессильно сжимать кулаки и смотреть, как в клубах дыма к нему неотвратимо приближается его смерть.

-Торин, Торин! – зовет его по имени знакомый голос. И гном просыпается.  
-Ты мне синяков наставил своими клещами. Схватил во сне и не отпускал, - ворчит Бильбо. Но его сердитый тон не вяжется с тем, как обеспокоенно он смотрит, - Что с тобой, Торин?  
Тот молча разжимает пальцы, впившиеся хоббиту в плечо. И так же без слов прижимается лбом к его лбу. Бильбо вздыхает – вот ведь упрямый гном. Ни за что не расскажет, что там у него стряслось.  
И натягивает на них обоих сбившееся одеяло.   
Последнее, что Торин чувствует, прежде чем заснуть спокойным бестревожным сном – это прикосновение теплой ладони к его щеке.  
\- Все хорошо. Я с тобой, - шепчет ему Бильбо.   
И тот верит, что все и вправду хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> В первом драббле - немного плясок на скандинавской мифологии и Сильмариллионе :)


End file.
